


MLP: the adventures of dusk shine(s)

by JudeDaDude



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDaDude/pseuds/JudeDaDude
Summary: Dusk shine is male version of twilight sparkle. he has MPD(explained in beginning of story) in other words, twilight with issues YAAAY





	MLP: the adventures of dusk shine(s)

This story is based off of the idea that twilight was never here, instead, Dusk shine, who is essentially her male counterpart, is. Dusk shine suffers through what we know as multiple personality disorder. He has one that matches each of the other main six. While they all reside in the same body or “shell” only dusk knows how to use magic. He has been locked in the castle ever since his condition arose, and only Celestia, spike (who is female in this version) and a few trusted others know of his condition and his existence.  
These are his ponynalities  
Thorn: southern  
Flash: racer  
Blitz: fashion  
Sprinkle: party  
Shimmer: shy  
Dusk: book nerd

 

Princess Celestia sat on her throne waiting patiently for Dusk to arrive. It normally doesn’t take him this long, she thought. Wonder what’s taking so long? Just then Dusk shine burst through the doors panting heavily with spike on his back. “can Dusk and I speak in private, spike?” “sure Celli” the female baby dragon said, “be outside if ya need me!” spike climbed off of Dusk and headed out of the throne room. “you called, Princess Celestia?” he asked. “Yes” she said “I need you do something for me…” “Hold on princess, before we go on any further I need to warn you of a grave danger.” All of a sudden Dusk collapsed as shivers wracked his body. Princess Celestia saw this but was not concerned, for this behavior was normal for her star pupil. “As ah was sayin’,” Dusk shine continued with a southern twang, “ah believe the mare in the moon is nightmare moon, and she’s gonna come durin’ the summer sun celebration!”. Princess Celestia chuckled “I think you’ve been spending too much time in the library Thorn,”. “we keep tellin Dusk that, but he thinks this is real important!” “Well, there’s nothing to worry abou-” Dusk dropped to the ground, shivering once more. He jumped back up with a noticeable difference in his mane, “TWITCHY TAIL!!!” he screamed as he tackled Princess Celestia to the ground. A chunk of marble fell through the throne room skylight and crashed into the throne, right where princess Celestia had been sitting.” After a shocked silence, princess Celestia spoke. “Well hello to you too sprinkle, long time no see” “Hiya princess, how’s your day?” the bubbly Dusk replied “quite well thank you, can I talk to Dusk again please? It’s somewhat urgent.” Princess Celestia replied. “okie dokie lokie, just give me ooonnnnneeee second.” Dusk shine dropped and shivered once more. “Now then, what was that princess?” dusk asked, back to his original state “you don’t need to worry about the mare in the moon, I need you to help prepare ponyville for the summer sun celebration. Can you six handle that?” Dusk paused a blank look in his eyes. After a few moments he shook his head and replied. “we are going to…. Leave the castle?” princess Celestia nodded “yes, I know you haven’t left since you were a foal, but I think this might be the best place for you to start interacting with new ponies. The blank look returned, after a while he looked up and said slowly we’ll give it our best shot princess.” “Thank you, that’s all I ask. Dusk turned to leave. “Oh, can you send in spike?” “sure thing princess” he said. Spike came in and approached the princess, “how many this time?” she asked “only three, thank goodness” Celestia replied, “although one of them was forced, sprinkle broke through to save me from a piece of falling marble.” Spike sighed “he’s being torn apart, isn’t he?” “the only thing we can do, is hope that his new journey will ease the strain on his body.” Spike sniffled “and if it doesn’t?” she asked Celestia turned to her slowly “I fear that I may have to say goodbye to my star pupil, as he is lost to insanity.”

This is just a teaser, I would like to know the response of the community before I continue writing this, tips and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
